Question: Rewrite ${((5^{7})(4^{9}))^{8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((5^{7})(4^{9}))^{8} = (5^{(7)(8)})(4^{(9)(8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{7})(4^{9}))^{8}} = 5^{56} \times 4^{72}} $